Jeg Elsker Deg
by ZoZoBlAcKiEcHaN
Summary: Norway leaves Denmark because he believes Denmark is using him... Den doesn't understand! Sorry, no smutt!


"Norge! Hvorfor forlod du? Kom hjem!" Denmark screamed, looking at the younger man with hurt in his heart. He didn't understand why Norge had decided to leave him. It felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on; after all he had done for him.

"It was only a matter of time…" Norway said, not even looking Den in the eyes.

"A matter of time until what?" Denmark cried, reaching out for Nor.

"Until you got tired of me, and threw me away." There was no emotion in Norway's voice. All the life seemed to have been sucked from him.

"WHAT!" Denmark yelled, outraged that Norway would even think that of him. "WAS THAT ALL OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS WORTH TO YOU?" He took a step closer.

"I was saving myself." Norway said, closing his eyes and turning away from Denmark.

"Nor…" Denmark seethed with confusion and pain. He took long strides and very quickly caught up with the smaller nation. Grabbing his wrist, and forcing Norway to look him in the face.

"It's done, Mathias. Over." Norway's face gave away nothing. Denmark couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. And he hated it.

"Stop this!" He said, trying to hold back tears he could feel coming on.

Norway wrenched his wrist out of the Dane's grasp, and without even looking back, turned and walk away.

* * *

><p>"Why would he leave?" Denmark cried. He was curled up on his couch, covered in blankets, crying. He had been for a week since Norway left.<p>

"I don't know." Iceland said, not even bothering to look at him. He was getting tired of listening to Den ask the same questions over and over.

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"I don't know, Denmark."

"If I'd done something to offend him… Do you think he'd have told me?"

"I don't know, Denmark."

"But you're his brother-"

At this, Iceland interrupted with anger in his words.

"For Christ's sake, I don't know, Matthias!" He snapped, and walked out of the room, leaving the Dane to wallow in his misery.

"…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Norway had been trying to live on his own. He had gone home, and had been enjoying his solitude. Or so he told himself. He tried to convince himself he didn't miss the loudmouth's smell… His voice… His stupid smile.<p>

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" Norway asked himself, slamming his hands down on his kitchen table. He had been eating a lonely supper, and all he could think about had been the way Denmark always made meals interesting by telling jokes or stories to keep the mood alive.

Without realizing it, Norway missed the Dane more than he had thought he would. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Is this the extent of my resolve…?" He asked himself.

"…No. I can do better than this! I HAVE TO! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE WOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE SOONER OR LATER." Norway was yelling now. He could hear his own voice echo through his empty mansion.

"He never loved me… Just like the rest…" These were the words that Norway used to convince himself.

* * *

><p>It was cold that day. Denmark ran after the mysterious person, but couldn't catch up because the snow was blocking out his vision. The silhouette had looked like Norge. And for a moment, hope had returned to Matthias.<p>

"NORGE!" He yelled out, receiving strange looks for his outburst.

The silhouette turned around, a young woman looked at the man and giggled at his face that was now red and sweaty from running after her.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but I don't think it's me." She said. The feelings of loneliness despite being surrounded by people crashed down on Denmark again, and hope left him.

Norway had only just realized that he had left a very important thing at Denmark's. And he intended to get it back, no matter what. He stood outside of the house, looking at the door for almost a half an hour.

"Norge?" He heard the familiar voice call out.

"Norge? Is that really you!" Denmark ran up to meet the man standing at his door.

"I'm only here to claim what is mine." Norway said in a cold voice. It stung like ice in Dnemark's heart.

"Oh, Norge! I missed you so much!" Denmark said, trying to make it seem as though he hadn't heard. He approached the other nation slower than he usually would have, but still embraced him when he got close enough.

"Let go of me, Denmark."

"Jeg elsker dig."

…

Norway roughly shoved the Dane away.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU NEVER DID! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! YOU'LL USE ME AND DISCARD ME!"

A stinging sensation took over Norway's mind. He was now aware that he had been slapped.

"Idiot. Of course I love you."

Norway looked at Denmark with disbelief.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." The look on Denmark's face was one of such seriousness as Norway had never seen.

The Dane pulled the Norwegian into another hug.

"Jeg elsker dig, Lukas."

"Jeg elsker deg… Matthias."

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Norge! Hvorfor forlod du? Kom hjem! = Norway! Why did you leave? Come home!

Jeg elsker dig/deg = I love you


End file.
